Sαcяιfιcє αиd Hυмιlιty
by Mirai Rin
Summary: —Sacrificio y humildad es lo que el Padre espera de sus hijos aunque estén condenados. Qué hijo de puta pretensioso. [Coиsταиτιиє/Gαbяιєl] [One-Shot]


» **Constantine** Copyright © **Hellblazer** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**(?): Gabriel | John Constantine (Constantine) » **Esτrucτurα**: One-Shot. » **Words**: 1150 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: T .

.

* * *

**Sαcя**ιfιcє **αиd** Hυ**мιlι**ty

* * *

**.**

**E**xorcizar demonios nunca fue menos desagradable para Constantine. Ver sus repulsivas existencias regresar al agujero calcinante del que salieron no le producía la satisfacción que esperaba. No podía imaginar peor compañía para la eternidad, sometido a las torturas infligidas por esas criaturas. Gabriel argumentaba casi con una nota divertida, que no había ningún método efectivo para comprar boletos en el cielo.

—Lo siento cariño, no hacemos descuento por volumen de deportaciones. Tu billete caducó cuando infringiste las normas.

Dos minutos de asistolia inducida por voluntad y señalada por una línea isoeléctrica plana en la pantalla, parecían poca cosa para ameritar tal penitencia. Constantine argumentaba que había sido una búsqueda de alivio para una esquizofrenia aberrante que los medicamentos no mitigaban, Gabriel refutó que el término correcto era suicidio.

—Era menor de edad, se supone que el cerebro no está lo suficiente maduro para ser responsable de uno mismo ¿Qué eso no lo sabe tu Padre? —Acusaba Constantine con la amargura disolviendo su paciencia.

—Naciste con libre albedrío y el alcance de tus decisiones te corresponden sólo a ti. Dios te bendijo además con un don que insistes en comerciar con malicia y egoísmo. Hijo, estas jodido.

—¡Veía monstruos en todas partes! No podía mirar ni al vecino por miedo a que su cara mutara en un engendro. Creí que estaba loco. Mis padres creían que estaba loco, ¿Y ellos no comparten ni un poquito la culpa? ¿Donde se supone que estaban mis ángeles de la guarda? Te gusta hablar demasiado pero no te vi mover un dedo para persuadirme de hacer lo correcto.

Exorcizar híbridos infernales y demonios plenos nunca fue su trabajo soñado, pero tratar a los híbridos angelicales con sus bonitos y delicados disfraces de carne era irritante en el mejor de los casos. Eran como lobos con piel de oveja, esperando a que cualquiera cruzase la línea para tratar de impresionarlo con la manifestación de sus muy perfectas alas, para luego tumbarlo y oprimirle la tráquea con el inmaculado pie. Gabriel tenía además la costumbre de mirarle con un interés que le producía incomodidad, haciéndolo sentir especial y despreciable al mismo tiempo.

—Sacrificio y humildad es lo que el Padre espera de sus hijos aunque estén condenados.

Qué hijo de puta pretensioso.

.

* * *

.

**A** veces faltaba un poco de suerte y buenas intenciones (de esas hechas desde el corazón, cabe aclarar) para darle una lavada de cara al destino. A veces sólo faltaba tomar una avenida diferente para reírse de él (del destino de otros, no del propio).

Algunos meses después de su redención, los pulmones intactos y una manzana en la mano, halló al antiguo servidor celestial esperando autobús como el resto de los mortales que viven un día a la vez, agobiados por sus deberes.

—Creí te habías ahogado en aquella piscina —Constantine se situó al lado de Gabriel quien se estremeció de sorpresa—. Claro que habría sido considerado suicidio y tú conoces el castigo.

—¡John! Tu humor no ha cambiado pero tus hábitos sí. Ya no rezumas el pestilente olor a nicotina —Respondió Gabriel oteando la gabardina del otro, después suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho llano—. Si tú fuiste capaz de resarcir tus pecados, lo menos que yo podría hacer es mantenerme en la línea recta para ver si soy igual de afortunado.

Gabriel conservaba sus facciones andróginas aunque el brillo etéreo de sus ojos se había perdido. El pelo disparejo estaba descuidado y opaco, pero en líneas generales Gabriel preservaba su belleza difuminada con el polvo mundano y la ropa gastada que camuflaba el género con el que había sido humanizado.

—Has cambiado los trajes caros y las corbatas. —Constantine señaló la chaqueta deshilachada y los jeans deslavados. Le quedaban holgados.

—Hay que pagar impuestos y no he tenido el tiempo para desarrollar habilidades como todos los humanos. Hay cosas en las que no puedo emplearme y hay opciones indignas que no voy a considerar siquiera.

—¿Cómo llevas el proceso de oxidación? —Ante la duda de Gabriel, John señaló las arrugas que se le marcaban sobre las esquinas de los ojos—. Inhalar oxígeno, exhalar dióxido de carbono, envejecer.

—Muy bien. —Aseguró Gabriel dignamente, aguantando la postura un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza y encorvar los hombros patéticamente. Parecía un globo reventado por el filo de una aguja. John hubiera encontrado la escena un tanto conmovedora sino le pareciese lo suficientemente irónica para que se le escapara una carcajada seca —, ¡Es horrible! apesto, me enfermo, quiero llorar todo el tiempo, tengo hambre... —Gabriel observó con ojos grandes la manzana que llevaba Constantine y salivó cuando éste le dio un mordisco crujiente a la brillante cáscara roja—. T-Te-Tengo estos intensos deseos de...

No hacía falta especular sobre la avergonzada revelación que Gabriel había hecho. John alzó una ceja y el mohín de una oscura sonrisa anticipó un movimiento premeditado. John invadió el espacio personal de Gabriel y lo escuchó gemir procurando apartarse. John le sujetó por la parte posterior de la cabeza y se apoyó contra él, complacido por el enrojecimiento de ese rostro ambiguo ante su hálito. Era un poco retorcido imaginar a Gabriel como un ser sexuado claudicando ante su actual limitación humana.

—Que horrible ¿Verdad? tener todos estos impulsos que necesitan ser satisfechos, a la vez que tenemos esta especie de conciencia que censura nuestra naturaleza. Absoluta hipocresía. —Constantine deslizó los dedos por el cabello rubio, acarició el pómulo y descendió hasta la escasamente insinuada nuez de su cuello; abrió la boca mientras Gabriel lo imitaba aguantando la respiración. John entonces dio un gran mordisco a la manzana y se apartó.

—Creo que Nuestro Padre me hizo más endeble que al resto debido a mi soberbia. —Se lamentó Gabriel apretando la mandíbula tras sosegarse por la cercanía del otro.

—Sacrificio y humildad. Esa fue tu sobria respuesta hace tiempo. Te haría bien recordarlo. —Señaló Constantine y le arrojó el resto de la fruta que fue engullida con rapidez. Ya se marchaba cuando Gabriel le llamó con entusiasmo.

—¿Te interesaría tener un ayudante? Harías una buena obra acogiéndome y yo podría aconsejarte para seguir por el buen camino. Bueno, no realmente —Gabriel se corrigió cuando John bufó en desaprobación—; Pero sería útil, lo prometo.

—¿Sabes conducir? —John le preguntó advirtiendo que Gabriel perdía el ánimo—. Entonces lo discutimos cuando aprendas.

—¿¡En serio, John!? ¡La nobleza de tu espíritu es inspiradora!

Constantine se despidió con un gesto obsceno de la mano.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **Una de mis películas favoritas, y ver a Gabriel sufrir el dolor que supone ser un humano, es algo con lo que el film de dejó insatisfecha xD (no, el puñetazo que le propinó John no me fue suficiente lol!)

De antemano agradezco lectura y comentarios c;

Adieu~


End file.
